Zachariah
Zachariah is a character appearing on the CW television series Supernatural. First appearing in the show's fourth season, he goes on to serve as the tertiary antagonist in the fifth season. A seraph (a higher-level angel in the show's universe), Zachariah is Castiel's superior as well as Michael's second-in-command. He is played by Kurt Fuller, who also played Jack Hardemeyer in Ghostbusters II. History Season 4 Zachariah first appears in "It's a Terrible Life," in which Dean and Sam Winchester's memories of their lives as hunters and of supernatural creatures are erased, and they are given new memories. Dean becomes Dean Smith, an executive working at Sandover Bridge & Iron, while Sam becomes Sam Wesson, a technician in the company's tech support department. Zachariah himself adopts the guise of Mr. Adler, Dean's boss. After Dean and Sam team up to battle and defeat the ghost of P.T. Sandover, and Dean announces that he's going to resign from Sandover, Zachariah expresses satisfaction with his choice and restores his memories, reveals his own true identity as an angel and Castiel's superior, and explains what happened: He removed Dean's memories and put him in a haunted building to show him that being a hunter is in his blood, not something he was forced into by his father or God, thus restoring Dean's resolve to stop Lilith from breaking the 66 Seals. In the final scene of the next episode "The Monster At the End of This Book," Zachariah appears after Chuck Shurley, a Prophet of the Lord who has been writing the Winchesters' adventures as a series of books, has a vision. Chuck moves to call Dean and tell him about his vision, but Zachariah advises against it, saying he needs to keep the Winchesters in the dark about what's coming. When Chuck asks him what he's supposed to do, Zachariah simply tells him to write. In "Lucifer Rising," after Dean is abducted and put in the angels' "green room," Zachariah appears and informs him that all of the 66 Seals have fallen, save for one that can only be broken by Lilith. Dean later learns that Zachariah and the rest of the angels never intended to stop the Apocalypse, which they actually want to happen so Michael can defeat Lucifer and his demons, and bring Paradise to Earth, albeit at the cost of half of humanity being eliminated in the coming conflict. When Dean asks him what God has to say about all of this, Zachariah replies that "God has left the building" and leaves. Later, when Castiel appears in the room and uses his own blood to draw an angel-banishing sigil on the wall of the green room, Zachariah appears and demands to know what Castiel's doing, only for Castiel to activate the sigil and banish Zachariah from the room, buying himself time to tell Dean that Lilith herself is the final seal and that her death will free Lucifer from Hell. Season 5 In the season premiere "Sympathy for the Devil," Zachariah, accompanied by two angels, appears in Chuck's kitchen after the Winchesters arrive. He informs the brothers that Lucifer, like any angel, needs a human vessel to inhabit on Earth, and tries to get Dean to join him in defeating him, but Dean uses an angel-banishing sigil to send Zachariah and his fellow angels away, mostly out of revenge for Castiel's death at the hands of Raphael. Later, the Winchesters receive word that Michael's sword, which they believe can kill Lucifer and thus end the Apocalypse, is at their father John's old lockup; they go there, only to find Zachariah already there with two other angels. Zachariah then reveals that Dean is Michael's sword or, in other words, Michael's chosen vessel for the Apocalypse. When Dean refuses to give his consent to Michael, Zachariah proceeds to torture both Dean (by giving him stage-four stomach cancer) and Sam (by breaking his legs and then taking away his lungs) to get Dean to yield, but Dean remains strong in his will. After Castiel suddenly appears and kills Zachariah's fellow angels, a shocked Zachariah asks how Castiel is alive, to which Castiel implies that God was responsible for his resurrection, causing Zachariah to state it's not possible. Castiel then orders Zachariah to heal the Winchesters and leave, telling his former superior he "won't ask twice." Zachariah complies. In "The End," Zachariah sends Dean to the year 2014, where Lucifer has unleashed the Croatoan virus and turned Earth into a zombie-infested wasteland with few human survivors. As Dean drives toward Bobby Singer's house, Zachariah appears in the passenger seat of the car that Dean is driving and explains he wants Dean to see how everything will turn out if he continues to refuse to submit to Michael, then disappears. Near the end of the episode, Zachariah appears after Dean's conversation with Lucifer and transports him back to the present, where he tries to persuade Dean to give in to Michael and thus prevent the future that Dean just experienced from ever coming to pass. Dean, after a moment's thought, refuses, enraging Zachariah, who advances on Dean, only for Dean to be transported to safety by Castiel. In "Dark Side of the Moon," after Dean and Sam are killed and go to Heaven, they are spotted by angels and flee. Zachariah appears and taunts the Winchesters, who take off running, only for Zachariah to demonstrate he has the upper hand on them, eventually cornering the brothers. Unfortunately for Zachariah, a distraction provided by Ash, a deceased acquaintance of the Winchesters, allows the Winchesters to elude him for the moment. Later, Zachariah corners Dean and Sam, who are apprehended by two other angels, and taunts them by fondling a facsimile of their deceased mother Mary before causing the duplicate to disappear. He then makes it clear that he's out for vengeance against the Winchesters for making him look foolish to his fellow angels, delivering a few punches to Dean as he rants about how he used to be respected and feared in Heaven. Fortunately, an angel named Joshua, Heaven's gardener, interrupts and insists that God has requested to speak with the Winchesters personally. When Zachariah refuses, Joshua tells him that God is going to return home someday and won't like what He sees, prompting Zachariah to leave with his two associates. In "Point of No Return," Zachariah is in a bar drinking a glass of alcohol. He makes small conversation with a man and laments about how he failed to secure Dean's consent for Michael. A moment later, Michael himself manifests on Earth without a human vessel, causing a massive earthquake and killing everyone in the bar. Zachariah expects that Michael has arrived to smite him for his failure to get Dean's permission, but is overjoyed when it turns out Michael is giving him a second chance and promises Michael he will not fail this time. Zachariah resurrects Adam Milligan, Dean and Sam's half-brother, ostensibly so Michael can use him as his vessel instead of Dean. As it turns out, Zachariah really brought Adam back to life so he could use the younger boy to draw Dean into a trap. He whisks Adam away from Bobby's house and takes him to the "green room," where he admits the truth to Adam. When Adam protests, Zachariah causes him to cough up blood. Later, when Dean and Sam arrive to rescue their half-brother, Zachariah appears and tortures both Sam and Adam to force Dean to finally consent to Michael. Happy that Dean has finally said "yes" to Michael, Zachariah summons Michael, who begins to descend. When Dean mentions he has a list of demands, Zachariah allows him to make said demands, and Dean remarks he'll submit to Michael only if Michael agrees to smite Zachariah. Zachariah angrily insists Michael won't kill him because he's too valuable. Dean then takes out an angel blade and stabs Zachariah in the neck with it, killing him. Quotes Category:Articles under construction Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Neutral Evil Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Possessor Category:Immortals Category:Leader Category:Comedic Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Heretics Category:Liars Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Control Freaks Category:Blackmailers Category:Torturer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Egotist Category:Insecure Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Supremacists Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Category:Old Villains Category:Sadists Category:Right-Hand Category:Master of Hero Category:Humanoid Category:Empowered Villains Category:Minion Category:Deal Makers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Elementals Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Abusers